


Let My Lips Do The Teaching

by ImNotOhKay



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotOhKay/pseuds/ImNotOhKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phonesex happens. That's it. That's the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let My Lips Do The Teaching

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an excuse to write really dirty things. I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Thanks to Alison for the beta, as usual, any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Title from the song History Is Made At Night from the show SMASH. 
> 
> This is completely fiction, I don't own anyone.

He sighs gratefully when he finally gets to the hotel room that night and slips into a pair of trackie bottoms. It's been a long day of doing interviews that they've done a million times over and then the gig that night- which okay, he loves being on stage and all but he just really needs some down time- and now he just wants to watch some really shit tv, maybe text his boyfriend and have an early night.

He's settled on the huge bed, trying to not get lost in all of the pillows- he vaguely wonders if they'll have time the next day for a pillow fort- remote in hand, flicking through the channels and laments the fact that even though there are hundreds of channels there is nothing he feels particularly interested in. He grabs his phone off the pedestal next to the bed and, when he opens a new text, it starts vibrating in his hand signalling an incoming phone call. He can't keep the smile from spreading across his face when he reads Nick's name on the screen.

"Hi, babe. I was just about to text you," Louis answers.

"Eager, aren't we?" Nick replies, and Louis knows he's referring to the fact that Louis had picked up on the first ring.

Louis' eyes narrow and he retorts, "hmm, I'm just being considerate. I know how precious time is for the elderly. Trying to make your every second count."

And it's so fucking stupid and cliché but he can't help but feel less tired just hearing Nick's voice.

Nick snorts and says, "and to think I was calling to tell you I got you a gift."

Louis sits up a little straighter- or well, tries to. Seriously, what is with all the fucking pillows - and he says a little breathlessly, "a gift? For me? What is it?"

"I don't know that you deserve it, after all." Nick drawls down the line.

Louis pouts until he realises Nick can't see him, so he whines, "Tell me, please. I promise I won't make comments about your age for, like, at least a month."

"Two. Two months and I'll tell you," Nick says.

"Yes, okay fine. Two months, now tell me."

"Okay, so. I went shopping with Alexa today- " Nick starts but then Louis is cutting him off.

"Wait. Is this like the time you got me that juicer because that was so not romantic and so not worth giving up calling you an old man."

Nick sighs and Louis is pretty sure that, had Nick been in the same room as him, he'd have covered Louis' mouth with his hand by now. Instead he just says very calmly, "shut up, Louis."

And Louis really does want to know what the surprise is, so he just murmurs, "fine" and shuts up.

"Thank you," Nick says before he continues. "Anyway, I was shopping with Alexa today and she has this date tonight, so we go into this boutique and it's really a little lingerie store."

Louis thinks he knows where this is going but he just makes a little humming sound for Nick to continue.

"And I got you something. In there. Uhm, black lacy knickers." Nick says and coughs a little at the end.

Well, fuck.

Definitely not like the juicer, then.

Louis pauses, takes a deep breath and says slowly, "so, really. What you're saying is that you got yourself a gift?"

Nick laughs but then he says, "I'm not saying that this isn't something I want but, no. This is really for you, I promise."

"I don't see how it's for me, " Louis says.

"To be fair, it's just a little bit for me too. I saw them and I just couldn't unsee you in them. They're so pretty, Lou, not ridiculously frilly or anything. They'd look so good on you; your thighs all tanned and perfect against the dark lace and your cock tucked in the waistband all pretty and hard and leaking for me. And your arse, Louis, Christ. Your panties only covering it halfway and fuck,” he finishes on a groan.

Louis clears his throat and ignores the way his cock is twitching. "Well, if that's how you feel then I'll definitely wear them for you, babe."

But Nick sighs. "I want you to want it as much as I do, love."

So, Louis says,"Then tell me how it's for me"

"Well, firstly, I'd suck you off, really slowly the way you like. Get you nice and hard with my mouth, you know how I love feeling you getting hard against my tongue."

"Hmm, such a pretty, perfect little slut for it," Louis says. His hand is reaching inside his boxers, fingers running along his length.

"Yeah, yeah, " Nick says and Louis can hear he's starting to sound a little out of breath. "And I'd suck your cock, until you come down my throat or on my face, however you want it babe."

Louis moans now, he has his fingers wrapped loosely around his cock, his strokes are lazy. "Keep going," he whispers.

"I won't stop stroking you, until you're hard for me again, and then finally, when you're all nice and swollen and so, so sensitive I'll help you into your panties."

Louis groans and he's not sure if it's because of the way Nick says _your panties_ or the fact that Nick's breathing is getting heavier and the image of him with his cock out, his long fingers stroking himself flits into Louis' mind but his own fingers tighten around his dick almost involuntarily.

Removing his hand from his pants Louis shimmies out of his pants and boxers, licks his palm and strokes himself in earnest, pulling back his foreskin, thumb flitting along his slit.

"Nick, please, " he says, his voice practically a whine.

Nick groans but continues, his voice sounding huskier, "God, Louis. Once you're in your panties, I'll use my mouth again and it'll be warm breath and wet heat and rough material on your cock as I suck you through the lace, maybe I'll let you put your hands in my hair, fuck my face with your panties on."

Louis can only manage a whimper, he wants this, god, does he want this.

But that seems enough encouragement for Nick to continue because then he's saying, "and then when you're begging for me to let you come again, begging me to let you make a mess in your panties, I'll stop. I'll turn you around, pull the panties to one side, spread you open so I can see your pretty little hole."

"Fuck," Louis says, his hand working faster now, stopping every few strokes to massage his balls and fuck he wishes he could use both hands but he doesn't want Nick to stop talking, so he'll make do.

"Then I'll use my tongue, babe. Open you up for my fingers, your cock pressed against the lace as I lick across your hole, make you beg for my tongue inside you with those pretty noises you make, then I'll push my tongue inside you, curling it just the way you like, babe."

Louis' moans are coming more frequently and he knows he won't last much longer, "Nick, please, gonna come."

But Nick has other ideas because he says, "Stop touching yourself, love. You're gonna want to last for this."

Louis makes a soft noise in his throat but stops what he's doing, "tell me when," he says.

Nick makes a sound of approval.

"Good boy," he says, "so good for me, Louis. And then when you're so gone, and you're pink and flushed all over, your cock leaking precome, I'll ask you to fetch the lube for me, make you walk so you can feel the material pulling and moving against your cock and I can see your arse in those panties, all round and firm and framed in lace, just for me. "

Louis' can almost feel the material against him, he fists his hand in his bedding trying to keep from touching himself even though his cock is begging for attention; precome pooling at the tip. "Nick, can I- ?"

"Soon, babe. When you've got the lube, you'll get on the bed for me, on all fours. And then when I've got three fingers slicked up I'll pull the panties aside again and brush a finger across your rim, just lightly until you're pushing back on my hand. Your body begging me for my fingers.” Nick pauses and then he says, "touch yourself for me babe, imagine my fingers wrapped around you."

And Louis sighs in relief, and wraps his hand around himself, using the precome that's gathered to ease his hand up and down. "Thank you," he murmurs at Nick.

"I'll push two fingers inside you, my other hand holding you still, you're not allowed to fuck back on my fingers. I'll go slowly at first, just gently thrusting inside, twisting my fingers and scissoring them until I can slip my third finger inside you and that's when I'll let you go, let you push back on me, taking me deep enough that my fingers find your prostate every time."

Louis' hand works his cock furiously, only managing a litany of 'please Nick's and profanities at the images Nick is painting in his head.

"When you're ready for my cock, I'll push you down until you're flush against the bed, then I'll spread your legs and slip inside you. I'll fuck you slowly at first, just grinding into you, pushing your covered cock against the bed until you're not thinking of anything other than my cock and coming in your panties, and then I'll fuck you harder, using the panties to pull you up to meet my thrusts, before reaching around, cupping and squeezing your aching cock until you're fucking yourself on me and coming hard, soaking the pretty panties."

And Louis is there. He releases a long guttural moan and comes in a hot stripe on his chest and his hand, hearing Nick do the same on the other side.

"Fuck," Louis says as he comes down.

"Yeah," Nick says. And then, "so, is that a thing you'd want?"

Louis chuckles, "God, yes. I'm probably going to get carpal tunnel by the time I get home from how much I want that."

Nick just says, "Good."

"You don't need to be so smug about it, Grimshaw."

"I just made a gorgeous boy come with my words, I'm definitely going to be smug."

And, well. Louis can't really say anything to that, because it's true.

So, he says, "okay, fine, gloat away! I have to clean myself up, but I'll call you tomorrow night, yeah?"

"Yeah. Sweet dreams, love"

"You too, Nick."

And when he puts the phone down, he can't help but count the days until he gets to see Nick again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critiques are always welcome and appreciated. 
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://sexlouisfrustrated.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
